


caff'e slave

by mrgrimjaw



Category: fairy tail and ravemaster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Futanari, Master/Slave, ao3 FB Challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Lucy gets a gift for her 18th birday its her soul mate  she alsodiverses something else a screat soicity .





	caff'e slave

Author note: I don’t own rave master or Fairy tail and fairy tail and rave master belong to heiro I own nothing.  
Chapter1  
Soul mates  
In a maid coffee shop in Japan is a girl with long blonde hair in pig tails with brown eyes wearing a black top with white sleeves and apron, on top of it with a white hat.  
she was the daughter of the owner Jude Heartfila she cleans the shop began to brew the coffee, and flip the sing to open she had a name on her right arm said Ellie on it.  
“good morning Lu,” said, a sort girl with blue hair brown eyes medium breasts her name is Levi Mcgarden.  
It was them two and two sisters two male waiters named Gray he has black eyes black sort spikey hair and him in shape then this pink haired guy, also in shape and named Natsu Dragneel.  
The sister looked like one has long silver hair the other sort their names are Marajade and Lisanna Strauss, Lucy turned the Oven on they had a wedding cake to make.  
Natsu made the batter added flower sugar and other ingredients few customers walk-in Lucy goes to them and said,”welcome master and mistress “ she showed them to their tables took their orders and gave them cheery and apple pie with one decaf coffee and one black.  
Few hours past closing time Lucy then groaned the next day was her 18th birthday she still hasn’t had a girlfriend and secretly, was a special day when she became a futa.  
“night guys” she then went home in the middle east is a girl with sort brown hair and brown eyes, she wearing a belly dancers cloths she has name Lucy on her left arm.  
A man walks up to her he gave a twisted grin he has yellow eyes and sorts blonde spiky hair in royal clothes,” you being sold Elie to some guy I hope you enjoy your ride”.  
she was then put in a crate and shipped to Tokyo Japan Lucy was in bed she sleeps Intel she got pain between her legs”ahhhhh it hurts!”, a dick grew.  
It was big her mom came in she looked just like Lucy said,” you now a futa Lucy I am so proud of you!”.  
Lucy”ok mom love you to” Layla then said,”oh theirs side effects of being a futa you be more dominate then normal and sadistic “.  
Lucy shook her head yes else were in the mansion is Ellie she getting a shower a man with sort blonde hair and mustache walks in with a business suit, he's Lucy dad Jude Heartfila.  
Jude said,” get ready for my daughter “ Ellie got dressed in a new belly shirt cloth the top was red and the bottom was red has well her stomach revealed. She then goes in the box.  
It closes behind her Lucy walks into the dining room was a big box is and dinner waiting.”Open your gift Lucy” said Layla she opened it and Ellie was revealed Lucy blushed.  
“she’s hot what’s your name?” Ellie has a mixture of broken and still defiant look she been thru hell, she said, “I am not saying”.  
Lucy body then shook Layla said,”oh no a side effect” Lucy then slapped Ellie she fell on the ground.  
Blood on Ellie face she then dragged her to the dungeon she was tied up and a wooden horse was set up she then doped Ellie on it she yelled in pain, Lucy began to smile.  
She then held her head said, “what I am I doing?” Ellie looked the face of painfulness ” Layla walks in and said,” remember Lucy side effc of being a futa”.

Lucy then got some drug smirks puts it in a needle Elle then said, “why do this to you soul mate why hurt me I will corporate “ Lucy then stoped untied her took her to her room.  
Lucy kiss Ellie “welcome to my family you first slave I have we Heartfila and futa I heard rule the world “, Ellie smiles at this and kiss Lucy Lucy kiss back.  
They went to bed Lucy got up got a shower with Ellie went to the café she made some cake handed coffee to peole, other things “you doing great Lu” said Levi.  
Lucy then went made a delivery it was a big house she went rang the bell she snatched in, “welcome Lucy Heartfila.  
A women with red long hair brown eyes big breasts in a dress “Name Erza Scarlet “ she then walked Lucy to a room with others.  
One girl has sort light blue hair with a black star hair piece in her hair the other girl has curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, wearing a pink dress.  
Next women is a petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head.  
Last women a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes.  
She wore a black tube top revealing her stomach”theys are Er Yukino and Mereydy and finally Kinana we our the futa council”.  
Lucy looks at them Er said,” you mom recommended you to become a member of the council and to teach you to control you urges”.

Lucy smiled and set down they taught her to control her urges look for new slaves, she then left went home their Ellie was waiting on her she smiles .  
She kiss Ellie Ellie kiss back “mistress what do you want?”Lucy thought said,” wine a bath and snack”.  
Ellie ran got everything made a pizza home made got the red whine and got towel some Lucy underwear,”here you go mistress” Ellie said she helped Lucy in the tube.  
Feed her then washed her”thinks “Ellie love you” both went to bed Lucy ggot up put Ellie in sort sorts orange tank top took her to work”if anyone asks about you collar you say it’s a choker ok”.  
Ellie then said,”yes mistress” they made it it was busy morning Lucy rushed got in uniform and began takeing ordes.  
Ellie looks around begins to help with dish washing Levi notices said,” who are you?” Ellie dose them fast said,”I am Lucy girlfriend”.  
They all worked hard Lucy looked at them decied to make Levi Cana her slaves, she then went home that night ,planed her capture she went to sleep it was a satruday morning the café was closed.  
Lucy gos shopping with Levi and Cana Ellie gos to they stop at the crosplay store and enter,”this looks fun Lu” said Levi.  
They look thru the crosplay Ellie finds a Tiffa Lockhart one trys it on Levi found Yuffie one and Cana found a revy one the two try it on Lucy looks for one for her, she found a Yoko one trys on.  
They come out all blush at eatch other go to a booth do pictures then they buy them, then head home Levi and Cana spent the night the four played truth or dare.  
Lucy then said,”Levi truth or dare?” Levi thought her heart pounded she ffelt like she had weight crushing her chest blushed began to swat, she then said,” I love you Lu so dose Cana!” .  
Lucy kiss ,them puts their collars on them they went to sleep.

End of chapter 1 ples read and review


End file.
